You Don't Know Him
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Not everyone knows the truth of Izaya, only Shinra, his only remaining friend that knows the truth of the information broker and his past, Shizuo over hears something that would not be associated with the flea that he knows, all to well.
1. Chapter 1

It was slightly crowded. Everyone rushed passed with a dull suitcase trailing behind. The sound of reunions were sounded everywhere as a gate opened and passengers rushed to see their closest friends, embracing them with their tired bodies that had to endure hours and hours of a small cubbyhole of a seat inside a large bird.

Izaya Orihara sat at one gate, waiting for her. The girl he fell in love with ever since he laid eyes on her, when he was eight years old. He had not seen her in almost 8 years, when he was 15 she left japan. He missed her yet he was not gonna voice that to the world.

Next to the information broker, sat a male with a white lab coat and a pair of black glasses. He had his elbows prompted on his knees while he rested his head in his hands. They had been sitting for only a few mare moments, but to both males, it was eternity. They just wanted to see her.

Shinra, as well had fallen for the girl. He didn't see her as much as Izaya but that didn't mean he didn't love the girl, but not the same way he loved Celty. The two raised their heads as announcement was sounded over the intercom. They sunk back into their seat and huffed at the false alarm.

Izaya stared at the shop in front, that sold perfume, but that didn't mean he couldn't observe 'his' people. He watched them from the corner of his eyes as they walked in front of his vision and disappered on the other side.

He frowned as he heard many ladies scream and shout as the sound of footsteps came closer to Izaya and Shinra. The two looked over to see a friendly face. Shinra was on his feet and smiled at the younger male.

"Kasuka, how are you?" He asked with a grin. The gloomy male shrugged then looked to Izaya who still had his eyes on the gate. He only turned his head when he heard his name being viscously spat out, like venom.

"Izaya!" The voice boomed down the other end. Izaya never said a word. His brow soured as the brute had just shouted over an annoucement. Shinra turned his head then watched as Izaya ran forward throwing his coat on the bench and ran towards the gate.

A very fat, grey and white, Japanese Akita came bounding to the male, whining, almost like it was crying. Izaya went onto his knees wrapping his arms around the dog and kissing her neck. The dog wagged it's tail quickly, still crying. It jumped up and down in excitement, snuggling it's fat body into her masters. Izaya laughed patting his girls head then kissed her grey snout.

"Did you miss me?" He asked nuzzling her soft, fat neck, with his head. He dog continued to cry making Izaya laugh. A few tears threatening to fall down the 23 year old males face. Izaya looked up to see a random man that had a dog leash in his hand. He took the leash and leashed up his girl then turned to see Shinra who was conversing with Shizuo and Kasuka. Izaya gave his friend a look before exiting the terminal with the underground doctor following in persuit.

* * *

A few days had passed since Izaya had gotten his dog back. The grey Akita was sitting on the couch with a sleeping Izaya next to her. The girl was lying on her owner. The information broker woke up when he felt his dog beginning to pant heavily. She jumped of the couch, her fat belly, jiggling as she did so. She collasped onto the floor and began to whine in pain

"Kana!" Izaya shouted rushing to his girl. He put a hand on her stomach then rushed for his fur trimmed jacket that was over the large sofa. He grabbed his phone and in a panic dialed for Shinra.

After the panicked phone call, the raven returned his attention to the dog lying on the floor. He stroked her fur softly, hoping to calm her down slightly. But that didn't help. Izaya watched in some disgust and shock as a large sort of sack came from Kana. The dog began to lick the sack till a small puppy with gunk all over it was squirming.

One after the other, small puppies emerged from Kana, and each time she was less energetic to clean them. Izaya moved the small puppies and sat them on a towel as Kana finished with the last puppy. The 8th puppy.

Kana collapsed to the floor, she was no longer panting. She wasn't moving at all. Izaya put a hand on her swollen stomach and felt for a pulse.

It was faint. But it was there.

Izaya held his girl as close as he could. He saw her open her eyes and licked his hand. Tears fell down his face slowly. He didn't know what to do. He felt Kana nuzzle into his body. The information broker shook his head then whispered.

"Don't do this to me. Don't leave me Kana," he pleaded for her life. He could feel her life in his hands like it was a grains of sand slipping through a sieve. How could you keep the sand in the sieve? He did not know.

Izaya, didn't know everything. People assumed that he did, so they asked for his information, but this was not a topic he knew. How to stop your heart breaking while the person you loved died in front of you.

He wasn't god, to his dismay. He didn't have control of life and death. He was a mare human. He always knew that, but he didn't want to believe something like that. Kana was the only girl that was ever allowed to kiss him, allowed to see him cry. The one he told when he had a bad day at school, when he was younger.

The sand still fell to the floor, each grain, her life. Soon the sieve was empty and the grains of sand were scattered on the floor before disappearing like it never did exist in the first place. Izaya scooped up the lifeless form then sat on the couch with his arms wrapped tight around his girl.

The sound of the door opened, forced Izaya to see his only remaining friend, standing there, with a sad expression. The underground doctor rushed over to the two. He wrapped his arms around his broken friend and held him, the first time in almost 15 years, he heard the male cry.

**Hope you like this story. I need names for the puppies. Also, this is not a Yaoi, so don't get your hopes up.**


	2. Chapter 2

Once the information broker returned to his usual self, the two males sat down with the eight puppies that were huddled together, keeping warm. Izaya ran up the stairs then brought eight different colours of rope. He picked up the the smallest puppy out of all of them, and checked for gender. Shinra grinned then put on a black coloured bit of rope around him.

"Do you know any names," Izaya shook his head, he didn't really have a good state of mind to be thinking of any names for Kana's pups. Shinra put different coloured rope on the puppies. There was four girls and four boys. He picked up the puppy with the red rope and the with the black rope. He handed the red collared puppy over to Izaya and clapped the other one, that had the black rope.

Izaya looked at the small one then kissed her forehead, he put his finger to her nose and she aimlessly began to lick his finger. The raven smiled then looked to Shinra who was staring at the lifeless form of Kana.

"I'm sorry Izaya. I truly am. Kana has always meant everything. Espically back then," Izaya only nodded then set the red puppy down.

"Chibi and Hatchi," he whispered quietly, looking at the red puppy then the black. Shinra looked at his friend then smiled. The underground doctor was going to speak when he got a text. He read it then turned to Izaya who only nodded then allowed him to leave, letting go of the small dog.

As Shinra left the building he chuckled at a single thought that passed through his head. It was when he was back in Ikebukuro when he finally announced it. "Izaya is a grandad," he laughed at the idea before walking back to his home. An old aquantience of Izaya had heard what the underground doctor had said before rushing over to her friend before announcing what she had heard.

That false rumour was spread everywhere until it was passed onto the all so famous, Shizuo Heiwajima. The blonde stood in confusion, he couldn't be a grandad. He was the same age as him. And the last time he checked, that flea, had ice where his heart should be. He couldn't get laid and then his son or daughter couldn't have gotten laid as well in that time period.

The ex-bartender, scratched his head then went to see his friend who would know more, since he would talk to that heartless flea. He knocked on the door then entered. When he walked in, he saw that his friend was on the phone with someone.

"Gotta go, good luck. I'll be round tonight. So don't worry. Oh, and i'll be staying over night. Bye," the doctor turned to see his friend who was scratching the back of his head. he was just lingering in the hallway.

The underground doctor knew that when his friend had that expression, it meant that he had something on his mind, that was seriosuly bugging him. "Shinra, i heard that Izaya was a grandad. Is he?" Shinra rushed over to Shizuo then shook his head. The underground doctor stood frozen, he had said that not so long ago. Did he just start the false rumour about his friend.

"Who told you that? That is a lie. If you see him, ignore him. He isn't in the mood," Shinra frowned then sat down. He felt really bad for what he had done. in some sense Izaya was a Grandad; Kana was his baby, so her babies would make Izaya the grandad. The bodyguard took a seat, throwing his head then moaning.

"This is so damn frustrating," Shinra nodded then watched as Celty walked in with her phone. The way the smoke formed around her, he automatically knew that she was in shock and some type of confusion as well.

'_How is Izaya a grandad_?' Shinra frowned again. The underground doctor shook his head while he got his phone out and began texting. Celty walked over to Shizuo showing him her phone. '_Wanna a coffee_?' the male nodded then watched as the dullahan walked over to the kitchen.

Shizuo was there for about half an hour when someone came bursting into his house angrily. He had a random sport brands hoodie and a pair of joggers. He looked at his glassses friend then frowned at him. He walked over throwing his jacket off. He pushed Shinra into his room before hissing.

"How in the name of god, did you spread such a rumour?" Izaya asked angrily. Shinra shrugged but then bowed to his friend. Izaya only smiled halfheartedly then took a seat on Shinra's bed. The said male laughed then looked at the attire of the informant, he had his usual dark blue top on but the joggers and hoodie was new to him.

"Hatchi was sick" he stated simply, a smile spreading onto his lips. Shinra smiled to his friend who had cheered up some, though he was smiling, his eyes were still sad. They couldn't quickly forget the death of his loveable dog. That was something that those eyes could not just pass over quickly.

Shizuo walked into Shinra's bedroom. He glared at Izaya before hissing at him, "Why is there a rumour spreading about you being a grandad?" Izaya never said a word. He ignored the blonde brute and walked past him, not uttering a word.

Shizou frowned, that was the second time Izaya never said anything. Normally he would say his nick name or just blather on about a job that Shizuo got fired from, but it was nothing. Just silence.

Shinra put a hand on the very strong blonde male before whispering, "Told you, he isn't in the mood. Leave him be?" he asked. He watched as the skinny male bent down and picked up his jacket from the sofa. He was on the phone while he did so.

"Tonight? Alright. That is fine," Izaya turned to Shinra. Again he didn't speak he just looked at him with sadness before leaving the house in his odd attire. Shinra looked down to his fingers. He could feel the cold stare on his cheek. Izaya normally had some warmth in his eyes, but what he felt was just cold pain. It was dull. There was no spark in his eyes. That sparkle in his eyes died along with Kana.

'_What's wrong with him?'_ Celty asked. Shinra simply shook his head. How could he say, 'Izaya lost the most important thing in his life' If he said anything, he would get ban bared with questions, and the last thing Shinra wanted to do was spread another rumour.

"I can't say. It's not for me to tell," The brows on the blonde soured at the thought of the broken flea. His eyes showed little light. He clearly was very depressed. Yet Shizuo didn't know why.

* * *

Izaya sat at his computer screen. He was on the dollars chat box. He saw that the topic was off his title of a grandfather. He chuckled then looked to the furless puppies that were crawling around squealing to each other. Izaya picked up the black one and the red one. He put them onto his long desk.

'_A grandad, can't be'_

_'He is like 25. Too young to be a grandfather. A father more like it'_

_'He doesn't have a love life'_

_'No one would love him. He interferes with peoples life's. He believes he's a god'_

_'He has no friends. He has never had any friends'_

Izaya rolled his eyes then looked to Kana who was lying beside her puppies. Some were sucking on her teats getting food. The door swung open reveling Mairu, who wore the glasses and the yellow hoodie. Though it never looked like it, she was the evil one and Kururi who wore the teal hoodie and was the shyer twin.

They rushed over to their older brother embracing him in a large hug. He had texted them about the death of Kana, before he got the message about his fake title. The older brother held them closely. He could feel them softly weeping against his body. He held them pretending to be the big, older brother they needed.

"It's alright. Death is something we don't like but we all have to accept it. But with death their is life. Kana was well looked after. She loved us. She would have been so thrilled to see you again," he whispered to his crying sisters. The two nodded then Izaya walked over to where they were lying.

At the sight of Kana the two girls went on their knees and continued to cry. Izaya rolled his eyes. He heard the knock at his door and turned to see Shinra walk in with a large duffle bag. He went to see Izayas sisters then embraced them.

"It's alright, she had puppies. Kana still lives in them. You can see her in them, look," the two girls raised their tearful faces to see six small Akita puppies. Shinra rushed over to the puppy he had grown quite attached to, which was Hatchi. He brought Chibi over as well and gave him to Izaya.

"We still need names for six of them," the girls lightened up a bit. Shinra held out the one with the black collar then watched as they patted him.

"This was the last puppy, his name is Hatchi and the one with the red collar is Chibi," the two girls looked at all of the before picking up one. Mairu picked up one with the yellow collar then looked into his small, closed eyes, face.

"Can we call..." The yellow hoodied girl checked the gender before continuing, "her Masa?" Izaya simply nodded then rushed to his computer typing the name and the colour of the collar that the oldest sister came up with.

Next Kururi picked up the puppy with the green collar. She checked the gender before continuing, "Ehh... Shou," Again Izaya rushed over to his computer and typed up the name and collar.

That night Izaya didn't work through all night like he always did. He did stay up to three in the morning, he had been playing with Chibi and the other seven then got bored and did what he tended to do, when he was stressed, read.

He sat on his long sofa, with a cover over his body and his reading glasses on. Nobody knew that he wore glasses. It wasn't important, though it did make him look really smart. He got contacts but that doesn't mean he doesn't wear glasses. The raven began to read a book that he never had time to read. He didn't want to tell anyone but he loved english literature. The book he was thoroughly enjoying, was Pride and Prejudice. For what ever he reason, he loved these books though shoujo manga was his second favourite.

His sisters were sleeping up in his guest room, while Shinra was sleeping in his bed. He had offered that his friend took the comfier option. Izaya sighed pintching the bridge of his nose. His whole day had been very weird for the male. His dog died, he got eight new friends. He cried for the first time in fifteen years.

But Kana had meant everything to Izaya. Shinra and Kasuka knew a lot about his past. They promised that they would never utter it to Celty or Shizuo. The truth off the matter was that Izaya was abused when he was younger by his dad because he was over obesse. His parents divorced for that reason. When he got abused Izaya would tend to cut himself. It was Kana that stopped him. The dog would tend to run away, but it was because she was trying to help Izaya lose the weight.

Izaya would spend all day chasing after Kana, though she was running slowly so he would have some hope of catching her. When he finally collasped the girl would walk over and sit beside him. She would lick his sweaty face then lie beside him.

Everyday Kana would do that, she often did it after school. It was after Izaya had lost over 8 pounds, did he realise what she had been doing. She had been exercising him, making him lose weight.

The male looked at his flat stomach with a smile. That was Kana's doing. He looked to his wrist, the scars still remained but it was faint. But the scars still remained on his wrist. Izaya was focusing on his wrist that he didn't notice that the underground doctor had gotten up for a drink.

It was when he heard him gasp, did he look up. The underground doctor looked to Izaya with a smile. It was then that he realised that he had his glasses on. Izaya didn't care; he was tired. He allowed Shinra to get a drink of water and go back up to bed.

"Izaya?" The male turned to see Shinra at the top of the stairs with his arms resting on the banister.

"Yes?" He asked looking up to his friend with a smile.

"Everytime Shizou goes to kill you. Does it hurt you?"

"You mean the fact that he was like my best friend before hand, and now he doesn't remember me since i lost weight and i got my mums maiden name?" Shinra nodded slowy. Izaya shook his head.

"I don't care. He can't stand me. It was meant to be," Shinra watched as his friend took his glasses off and put them on the table before closing his eyes.

* * *

It was sunny. The sun was beating down on the three friends that decided to go on a hike in the mountains. Two males stood waiting for their fatter friend to get up the hill. He was panting heavily and was sweating quite a bit. The other two chuckled at him before turning and continued on their hike.

They were near the peak, when the fattest one stopped. The other two turned round to see if he had taken a heart attack or something but it was something else. The fat kid took off back down the hill but in the other direction that they had come in.

"Izaya wait!" The boys screamed chasing after the fat boy, that could barely run. They watched as he lifted up a crate of some type. A small Japanesse Akita puppy was cowering underneath it. It had a broken back leg and was seriously infested with fleas.

Izaya took off his back pack and fished inside it till he found some fatty tuna, his favourite. He put it on the ground near the poor puppy and watched as she slowly ate up the meal that she was given. Izaya opened up another packet and gave the girl some more. She scarfed it down, making Izaya smile at her.

"I want her," he whispered. He managed to get the girl down the mountain. He took her to the nearest vet and she was soon seen to. The vet had told Izaya how he had saved her life with that fat food. It kept her going for some more time.

The vet had told him how he could adopt the puppy, but he needed to pay. His parents didn't lend him the money. It was his responsibilty. So the fat kid, sold some of his clothes, his books. He made cakes. He tutored other kids and walked a few of the neighbours dog till he was finally able to adopt the dog.

True most vets would need parental guidence but they saw how he was going to look after the dog and would truly care for her. Izaya signed the adoption papers. The Akita puppy was given to him with a red leash in his hands. The kid smiled then whispered.

"Come on Kana. Let me show you to your proper home."

**I hope you liked the second chapter, i still need more dog names and thanks to the people who reviewed.**


	3. Chapter 3

As they made there way down the busy streets of Ikebukuro, he watched as his people coward away, moving away from him as he made his way through the street. The three that followed watched as every man, woman, child ran away from him. Yip, it was a normal day.

Kururi had her phone in her hand, like normal, the girl would glance up ever so often, making sure that she was following but then she ran into a random person by accident. She fell to the floor in a heap. Izaya turned round to see a large male with a yellow scarf around his neck. He had very little hair and Izaya could faintly see a tattoo on the back of his neck. He had a large bat to accessorise him. The information broker, tapped the male on the shoulder with no fear, what so ever in his eyes. He just placed his hand firmly onto the male and waited for his, ever so slow, reaction.

The yellow scarfed man turned and felt a knee in his stomack, knocking all the air from his lungs. Izaya held the little hair that the man had on his thick skull and hissed into his ear, "Did you just try to hurt my little sister?" He asked with venom.

The male with the yellow scarf went on his knees and bowed in front of the shy Orihara female. She held down her skirt, so he wouldn't get a sneeky peek. Izaya helped her up then took her phone of her. She only rolled her eyes and followed her brother. The twins looked at their older brother who struck fear in everyone that walked. But they knew he was always on their sides and vise versa.

The four waited at Raira Academy, to talk to two certain people. The bell went signalling that the day was over. Izaya watched as all the students ran away from him. When he spotted the two people he wanted to see, he walked over only to frown as that girl, was there.

"Izaya?" She gasped upon seeing him. The raven ignored her completely and walked over to the two males he wanted to see. He put an arm around both their shoulders before pulling them in close.

"I want you to come with me. I have a favour to ask you?" Mikado nodded his head while Masaomi pulled him back shaking his head. The blonde eyed the informant, trying to warn him off. Izaya just rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands into his pocket.

"No. WE don't trust you," The blonde hissed. Anri looked to the underground doctor and the other two girls. She frowned then whispered her theory.

"I don't think he is gonna pull anything on you. He has Shinra with him and those two girls," Izaya only glared at the girl then looked to Shinra who wore a large grin on his face.

"Masaomi, it was somthing that we thought about together. That was all. The truth is, none of us are creative enough to come up with anything," The blonde chewed on his lip deciding whether or not to follow him. It was then that he looked into his eyes, they were dull. Where was the sparkle that was normally there. Where was that threatening look in his eyes.

The blonde nodded.

Izaya turned round only to see Shizuo and Kasuka. The blonde brute rushed over and pinned the male to the fence without even yelling his name out. Izaya decided that he had decided to be stealthy and go for his 'pray'. The blonde hissed angrily, pinning Izaya's wrists above his head. He felt the scars on his wrist then frowned. He obsevred them, and saw faint scars that resigned on his wrist.

"You cut yourself?" He asked confused. Izaya struggled to get out of the males grip. It was then that Kasuka rushed over pulling his brother of Izaya. He looked into his eyes then shook his head. He wrapped his arms around the skinny male before whispering.

"I am so sorry. Did the-" Izaya nodded then wrapped his arms around the younger Heiwajima. He rested his head against his shoulder then closed his eyes. For the first time, he felt secure and happy being in the actors arms. He knew that the brute wouldn't touch Kasuka, so this was his sweet haven. He felt Kasuka rub his back slyly. "Can I come and see her?" Izaya only nodded, but looked to Kasuka's brother who was just standing around. He looked to the flea with a glare.

"Oh no. You are not going alone. I am coming to that flea's nest," Izaya never said a word. He began walking down the streets back to his home. He felt his sister grab his hand. He looked from the corner of his eyes and saw the teal hoddie. He never said a word as he tighten his grip around the shyier sister. He could tell that she was excited to be near Kasuka, but was to shy to say anything to him.

Izaya opened his door and allowed everyone in. Kasuka rushed over to Kana who was lying beside her puppies. Izaya picked up Chibi then put her in his pocket with her head sticking out. He watched as everyone gasped at the sight. He then felt something knock the back of his, forcing his contacts out.

The male cursed. That was his last set for the month. He couldn't see without them. The male didn't move, he could hear Shizou, Mikado and Masaomi looking at the dead dog. He could tell by the force of the hit that it was the stupid blonde brute.

"Mairu. Go into my desks drawer and get my thing," he heard the girl move away then saw a yellow blur infront of him. He felt something go onto his face. His focus improved and he watched as Masa began to eat his contact lens'.

"You sick bastard. You killed that dog. What are you?" Shizuo growled. Izaya turned to face him. The informant began to clench his hand until he ran for Shizuo. Kasuka stepped in the way stopping the raven to say anything. Izaya had his knife out of his sleeve and was hissing angiriky trying to claw at the the monster.

"Izaya," He heard his sisters whisper, scared. They never saw there brother, run in so recklessly. The male shook his head then began heading to his bedroom, with a huff.

"You do know that I am frikin' human as well. You know nothing about me," Izaya hissed before walking into his bedroom slamming the door shut. The sisters walked over to Kana and patted her head.

"If you were alive, what would you do, go upstairs and lick his face. Protect him?" Miaru asked the dead Akita.

"Brother, you will apologise to Izaya. That dead dog is Kana, Izaya's dog. The one he has had for 15 years," Shizuo shook his head in some type of confusion.

"Izaya had a bad childhood. Kana was the one that helped him. Izaya used to hate himself, so he would cut himself. Kana stopped him from doing so," Shizuo and the other two shook there head. It was then that Shinra walked over to the two the high school students then went onto his knees.

"Izaya hasn't got the right mind to name dogs. So he wanted you two to name one each," The underground doctor picked up Masa and gave it to Miari and gave Shou to Kururi. Shinra picked up Hatchi then looked for Chibi.

"Brother has her, in his pocket," Miari stated before watching as Izaya rushed down the stairs to his computer. He put Chibi onto his desk then began typing furiously. Everyone stared at him confused then he hissed.

"Like hell you are?" He hissed at is computer. Kuriri walked closer to her brother to see who he was talking to and it was their mother.

"Are you a flipping retard. What kind of sick bastard thinks it's a good idea to get a FLIPPIN 16 year old dog pregnant. She is frikken dead. DEAD. i only had three bloody DAYS with her" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I will be coming to collect them tomorrow," Shinra watched as Izaya scribbled something on a piece of paper then showed it to his younger sister. The girl nodded then pointed to the door. She showed them the note and they all began to leave.

"They can't leave. They haven't got their injections yet. And I will care for their well being," Izaya never said anything after. He turned his computer screen of then rested his head on the table, it was when he felt something wet on his nose did he open an eye to see that Chibi was licking his nose, her eyes open.

The informant smiled, scratching the top of her head. He bit his lip as Chibi squeaked at the affection. The male closed his eyes falling asleep at his desk while Chibi curled up against his cheek and did the same.

Shinra walked in a little later with Izaya's sister. He saw his friend sleeping at his computer desk, drool forming round his mouth. The younger males plus Shizuo stared at the sleeping Izaya.

It was something that someone would rarely see; Izaya sleeping. It was like something from a movie. The bad guy was just a confusable good guy, and no one got a chance to know him. That was true in this case. No-one took the time to know Izaya.

If they did, people would know that, people watching was Shinra's doing. He had caught Izaya cutting himself under the slide at the local park. Shinra lead him out into the open sky where all the other kids played. They climbed onto the climbing frame.

Shinra pointed at a boy who had fallen over, and to this day Izaya always remembered what happened after that. The boy with the glasses turned with a smile before enquiring,  
"Who is hurting more, you or him?" Izaya could never answer that question. He didn't know that boy. He didn't know about the burdens that boy may or may not carry.

They watched as the boy cried, wailing for his mother to help him, Izaya for the first time laughed. Shinra looked at the fat boy then held his bleeding wrist. "Your wounds will heal. All the bad you are feeling will vanish like rain. There is no point to crying. Someone out there is always hurting, that bit more than you. But they will put up the braver face, will smile and say, 'I'm fine,"

Izaya never understood, then, how a boy aged eight would know that, he then discovered that it was Shinra's dad who had told him that saying. Those words made him smile and from then on, Izaya would study 'his' humans, so the next time, he was asked, who was hurting more? He would smile with a large grin and say 'him'.

Izaya opened his eyes seeing a small Akita face with large brown eyes staring at him. He saw his sisters look at him with sadness. He got up, cracking his back. He picked up Chibi and put her down on the floor beside her brothers and sisters.

"I'm starving," Izaya whispered looking at the fridge. He shook his head then walked over to his sisters who were staring at him with sadness still.

"If i could change the law, our parents would be 10 feet under," Izaya paused shaking his head. "Well mum will be, dad will be further down, rotting in hell," he said with a smile. The twins gave him a large smile. They knew how Izaya was treated when he was younger, they even witnesses it but they never really spoke about it.

"Does he deserve to be in hell?" Asked Kururi. Izaya was shocked, yes, he deserved to be in hell. Locked by chains bounded there forever his soul burning and breaking for eternity.

"Yes, I despise him more than anyone. Just because..." Izaya took a deep breath before continuing, whispering so the twins could only hear. "Just because i was fat, dyslexic and male, is that justice to him spitting and slapping me, throwing venom at his own son. Is it fair? Maybe i was dumb and i could barely read, but no one deserves what i went through,"

Izaya noticed Hatchi was still in Shinra's arms. He walked over taking the dog, he turned him round so the underground doctor could see his face. He smiled at the brown beady eyes that were staring at him. Izaya smiled then shoved the dogs face into Shinra's.

"Awww," Shinra laughed looking at his cute little face. The eighth puppy was trying to lick Shinra's face, his pink tongue sticking from his little lips. Izaya pushed Hatchi closer, so his little tongue made contact with Shinra's nose.

He walked over putting the dog down beside his mother then motioned for Kasuka to walk over beside him. The actor walked over then felt a hand slip into his pocket slyly. He watched as Izaya phoned his own number. He put it back then whispered.

"Hang up, once i have left," He whispered quietly. Kasuke nodded patting Kana's head. Izaya's phone began to buzz in his pocket and he answered it with a sing song of a voice, "~Hello Shiki," Izaya grabbed his wallet, his fur trimmed jacket. He took of his sports hoodie then put his other jacket on. He walked over to his desk before sitting down.

"Don't you trust me. That isn't nice," Izaya pouted putting some of his knifes into his pocket. He then bounded to the door, then walked out not even giving his guests the time of day. He continued to talk with Kasuka's phone till he heard that he had hung up.

Izaya put away his phone before rushing down the stairs out of his apartment. He rolled his eyes. He was in his glasses. He never wears his glasses out. The male didn't have the energy to skip, like he always did.

The male stopped as he saw a dog on his own. The black lab jumped onto the male and began to lick his face. Izaya laughed pushing him down. "We have just met, i am not ready for that kind of relationship and i already have a dog, well eight."

Izaya watched as a young girl rushed round the corner with a dog leash in her hand. She was panting very harshly. The dog sat beside Izaya panting as well. The girl rushed over, noticing it was Izaya. She recoiled.

"I am so sorry Mr Orihara. I am so sorry," Izaya raised his hand cutting the girl off. He wiped all the slober of his face then patted the dogs head.

"Don't worry. I have dogs as well," the girl rushed over leashing her own dog up. Izaya patted the dogs head once again then touched the girls head.

"Bye," the girl paused as Izaya walked away down the streets. He didn't hurt her, threaten her with her life. She was safe and she had just had a conversation with Izaya. She found something about him. He owns dogs.

Izaya began heading towards the opticians. He walked to the front desk, the woman behind it shook her head running to the back of the store. Izaya did a few more errands around Shinjiku and Ikebukuro, clearing his head off Kana and what had happened.

The male was walking up the stairs to his apartment when he felt a kiss on is neck. He turned seeing Natsume, an old friend of Izaya's. He gave her a smile then looked down. "A simple hello, will be fine," he said blushing deeply. The woman laughed then turned him round kissing him passionately. Izaya was red in the face allowing the red head to giggle.

"I see you haven't done that in a while," Izaya shook his head and proceed up the stairs and into his apartment. He opened the door seeing everyone sitting on his couch watching TV. Everyone turned to face Izaya who simply walked over to his kitchen and put a couple of bags onto the counter.

"Kururi, Mairu, i bought dinner," The girls rushed over and Izaya pulled them closer so he could whisper into their ears. "If you don't mention anything about Natsume to anyone here. I'll give you each 3000 yen," the girls nodded then took their meal out of the bag.

"Hand it over first," Izaya shook his head then turned round to see Natsume standing right behind him. She put her arms round his waist then turned his head so he could give him a quick peck.

"Ge-off," he moaned pushing her back. He walked over to see his puppies who were all wagging their tails. Izaya turned round seeing Hatchi in Shinra's arms. He patted a few of them before turning back round to see Kasuka grinning at him like a mad idiot. Shizuo was frowing while Shinra had some sort of grin on his face.

"Did you two come up with names," The boys nodded then rushed over to the dog that they named. The boys had came up with Haru for the puppy with the white collar and Mikado and came up with Kuro for the puppy with the dark blue collar.

Izaya took a seat at his desk, he wrote in the dogs name then logged onto the dollar website. He read through pages, that were all about him.

'_I saw Izaya with a black lab, i thought he was a cat person,'_

_'I saw Izaya being pinned by Shizuo against a fence this morning. Why did he let him live?'_

_'That is a weird one. But i saw the fight with Shizuo as well. A yellow scarf had bumped into a girl that was walking beside Izaya. It was weird. He was being friendly towards her.'_

_'I saw her. She had a twin. The girl with the teal hoodie was holding Izaya's hand. Shizuo and his brother were there as well'_

_'Is Izaya friends with Kasuka?'_

_'Hardly, i bet he was gonna screw his life up,'_

_'True, he is heartless'_

_'That's weird i saw him eating. I never thought he eat,'_

_'Well he is part human. Though he must have satan as a parent,'_

At that Izaya chuckled. He logged off then turned to see Natsume talking with Shizuo and Shinra. The informant watched as Shizuo went beat red and Shinra laughed full heartedly.

"Kasuka, i think your manger, has some weird film for you to do," Izaya stated before writing something on a blank document. Kasuka rushed over amd saw the message Izaya had left.

'Don't mention anything about Natsume. If you have said a anything, say 'that gig sounds terrible'. If you haven't say, 'a job is a job,' Kasuka rolled his eyes before saying

"A job is a job, i don't mind," He turned round and listened as Izaya pressed the delete button. It was then that Shinra laughed full heartedly before turning to Izaya.

"You never told me that you and Natsume had sex. I thought we are friends," Izaya rolled his eyes before walking over to everyone. He glared at the ginger haired female before turning to Shinra.

"I assume that you won't tell me if you and Celty have sex," Shinra went a deep of red colour before shaking his head, "So why should i tell you, what i get up to in the bed room," Mikado and Masaomi who were in the room went a deep shade red.

It was obvious that they weren't really welcomed in this discussion. They were two immature to really understand it though they did have girl a girl that they loved. But when it came to that S word, it was foreign to them. How should they react? Both boys resented Izaya, but after spending a day with them, they saw that he was an alright guy, though what he did to them, they could never forgive him.

"Baby, why didn't you tell them about us? We are to get married soon," at that every man looked at Izaya with confusion. Izaya laughed shaking his head.

"The idea of an arranged marriage, by him and your father was out of the question. I don't want to be tied down like that," Natsume pouted kissing Izaya sweetly on the lips before she pushed him onto the couch. She forced him to open his mouth and he did so. She swirrled her tongue around his hot mouth until she pulled back frowning.

"You are eating out of stress again, aren't ya. What's up?" She asked. Shinra and Kasuka looked at him with worry while the rest were just confused.

"I eat when i am stressed, what's your point?" Natsume shook her head then touched his flat stomach. Izaya stared into her loving brown eyes. She was really worried.

"I'm not gonna get to that size again, i promise," Natsume shook her head then watched as the person she loved pointed to the dog with the red collar and asked for her to come over here. Kasuka helped her beside Izaya.

"When are you old enough to go for a walk?" He asked the sleeping puppy.

"I think it's getting late. We should head back," Mikado stated standing up. Masaomi did the same then watched as Izaya pushed Natsume off of him.

"Take them home, and our past is off ears to them," he ordered. The woman only nodded kissing his cheek them followed the boys back to their home. Before she managed to leave, Izaya frowned before enquiring.

"If you want my house keys, ask first," he said. Natsume winked at him then disappeared with the two males.

"I haven't seen Natsume in years, what does she do?" Izaya grinned before saying.

"She is an informant in Paris. Why she is here, i don't know," Shizuo frowned before raising an eyebrow.

"What is your past with Natsume, sleeping with her is not all of it," Izaya shook his head then blushed a deep red before whispering.

"I don't talk about it."

Shinra looked at Izaya with sadness, he was hiding something that he did not want people to know. He looked to Kasuka and the twins who didn't say anything.

"I think you have stayed far too long. I can't work with all of you here," Izaya looked at a book with sadness, noticing this Shizuo grabbed the book with a small somogram picture came floating out and onto the ground.

Izaya lifted his knees up and hid behind them in shame. Kasuka put an arm around him, watching as his brother stared at the picture. Izaya held his hand out, wanting the photo back. Shizuo gave it back to him.

"That would have mine and Natumes son, if we didn't agree to abortion," Shizuo looked at him with worry. He could of had a son. Izaya felt a hand on his knee and looked up to Shinra.

"Why didn't you tell us about it," Izaya looked at Shinra then looked at Shizuo then back at his glasses friends, he didn't say anything. He felt something crawl onto his lap. The male laughed at the sight of Chibi on his lap panting happily, sqeaking.

"Can we drop it, i don't want to talk about it. It happened a while ago and i don't want people to know," Izaya picked up Chibi and allowed her to lick his face. He felt her hot wet tongue then kissed her nose. Izaya kept a close eye on his guests as they left.

"You are as cute as your mummy," Izaya looked over to Kana's body then felt something sucking on his finger. He heard a small squeak again.

"Are we hungry?" He asked, as she continued to suck on his index finger. Izaya placed the dog on the ground and walked over to the bag he had brought in. He found a bowl and poured a special type of dog milk into large bowl. He brought it over to all the dogs and watched as they all crawled over to the bowl. Izaya had to hold them back, waiting for the slower puppies and Chibi who had to crawl quite far.

Once they all arrived, he allowed them all to have their meal. Izaya grinned then saw that his sisters began walking up the stairs. "We are going for a shower," they took off up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Izaya sat on the couch and bit his lip. He looked at the puppy with the purple and pink. He though hard about names for them. He watched as the puppy's finished off their meal and began to chew at each other. Izaya walked over flicking there nose's. He picked up the purple and pink collared puppy then sat them on his knee. He stroked them laughing, as all the puppies wanted his attention.

"Rei...and...Taki. How about that Kana?" The dog didn't reply. Izaya laughed then began to rant the names off. "So we have Chibi, Masa, Rei, Haru, Hatchi, Shou, Taki and Kuro," the dogs all began to fight to sit on his lap.

Chibi, won that fight and refused for anyone else to join her. She would growl and yelp if anyone tried to join her. Izaya only laughed stroking her belly until she fell asleep. The informant heard steps down the stairs and turned to see his sisters in there pyjamas. Miaru wore a blue top with red shorts, while Kuriri wore blue shorts and a red top.

"Can we watch a movie, together," Izaya nodded then stood up he walked over then ruffled his sisters hair before walking up the stairs.

"I'm gonna go for a shower and i named the last dogs Rei and Taki. Get a movie on and i'll watch it with ya,"

* * *

The three Orihara siblings sat comfortable on the couch watching 'The Host' Izaya knew that the twins would be scared, but he enjoyed that the most. The way that they held onto his arm for comfort was the best thing he needed.

They were glued to his arm through out the whole film. It was cute. Izaya tended to tease Shizuo for his creepy brotherly love, but Izaya was just the same. He loved his sisters. He knew that they could defend for themselves, but today was a yellow scarf. They may have not been so good at fighting against them.

When Izaya was 9 and he got his baby sisters. He was delighted. They were so beautiful. He promised his mum that he would care for them. The best thing about their birth, was the their dad would only batter Izaya when they weren't around.

It was a late sunday. Izaya's dad had come to collect the twins to visit and decided to past the time with abusing Izaya. When the twins had returned they saw their dearest brother lying in a heap, crying. He had blood along the side of his face and had bruises all over his arms.

Kyouko dropped the shopping and rushed over to her crying son. He helped him stand up and took him to her bedroom to get him cleaned up. She had allowed the twins to see Izaya and cuddle into him while she, yelled at Shirou for his abuse on Izaya.

She refused him, with seeing the twin and went to see Izaya to check that he was okay. When she had entered she saw the twins cuddling into his chest and Izaya with his sore arms held them securely talking to them about random stuff. Kana was at his feet growling at the mothers presense.

Izaya frowned as the movie finished. He reached for the remote and turned it off waking up the twins. They looked at him with fearful eyes. Izaya smiled them kissed there foreheads. "It's just a movie. You are safe. None of that is real. There is no such things as monsters. Okay," the teens nodded and began to head up to bed. Izaya followed behind them. He heard his door open and shut.

The informant turned to see Natsume walking in, "Coming?" Izaya asked. The girl laughed and chased after Izaya. The information broker lay in his double bed watching as Natsume stripped of her clothes, to her underwear and snuggled in beside him.

Izaya had an arm around her while she rested her head against his chest, "Those boys asked about our past, but i said that it was just sex and nothing else," Izaya nodded closing his eyes. It had been a long time since he last felt a woman sleep beside him. Someone that wouldn't fear him. She was like him and understood him.

She understood that he hated his dad and his love for people watching. She knew hoe he felt about the abortion and the marriage. He declined since it was his fathers idea for them to get Natsume's family business.

Izaya sighed with relief then drifted off to sleep.

**Hope you liked the third chapter. The next chapter will be the last and final chapter, lots of swearing will be in it, so you are warned**.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been six months, since the birth of the puppies. Izaya had spent a lot of time training them, within his own home. He had taught them how to climb the stairs, but that got to be very bothersome once they began to do it more independently. Izaya would go up to his bed and a few hours later, a yelp would be at the side of his bed. Chibi wanting in beside him. Every 10 minutes he would wake up and pick up a puppy till they were all sleeping comfortably in his bed.

Now that they were big enough, once he said go night, he would turn around and head up to bed, by the time he was there, all puppies were waiting for him to get into bed before they got there spots. Chini right next to him.

Natsume had come over a few times and everytime she tried to get in beside Izaya, the dogs would growl and refuse her beside him. Natsume could never kiss Izaya either. Chibi and a few other girls would start barking angrily.

Izaya, once they had gotten there jag, took them all up into the hills by the car and taught them how to do certain tricks and techniques. Shinra would tend to come round and see Hatchi and check on his well being.

Izaya had asked him if he wanted Hatchi, once he was a little older and Shinra was over the moon to get Hatchi. Kasuka wanted one and the twins wanted one each as well. Izaya was only left with, Chibi, Haru, Kuro and Taki, he was quite happy about that. He had asked if they could meet up to allow the dogs to play. They all accepted.

Izaya, when taking them up into the hills would tend to tire them out, so when they managed to get to the car, Izaya had to pick them up, so they could get in, as they had no strength to do so. They would sleep on the car ride home and when they were back home. Izaya had to wait at the top of the stairs before they managed to get up.

Currently Izaya was walking down the streets of Ikebukuro, he was going to talk to Kasuka and Shinra about the dogs adoption. Izaya was minding his own business, his two sisters behind gossping about their brother behind his back. Natsume had stayed the night before, so you can only guess what they would be talking about.

"Do you think he did it?" Kururi asked her sister who only shrugged her shoulders. Izaya stopped turning round with a frown before asking them a serious question.

"Got a question for me?" The twins only nodded. They walked over to his ear and whispered there querry quietly. Izaya blushed a deep red. He turned back round hiding his face away. The male wasn't wearing his fir trimmed jacket. It was far too hot for that.

"Yes," Izaya said quietly walking a little faster. The twins grinned then ran over to him and began to ask questions.

"Are we gonna be aunties,"

"What would you do if you have twins?"

"Are you gonna marry her?"

"What should i wear to the wedding?"

"What if she goes into labour at the wedding?"

"Would you let her have your child, there?" Izaya blushed at all the personal questions. He blushed another deep shade before turning round and he whispered to them.

"First we used protections. The pills and a comdom. So unlikely, and i'll get her the morning after pill if needed. Second, i am not ready for a marriage. Yes, I like her a lot. But i am not ready for such a thing. Now shh," Izaya turned back round.

He heard his sisters gasp and ran in front of him. Izaya turned around only to feel a grip on his arms. His breath began to go all shaky. He wasn't red from embarssement any more. He was frightened. Generally frightened. His body refused to move. He wanted to run for his life. Grab his sisters and take off but he couldn't. He tried to look to see his attacker, but there was no need. He could tell who it was.

He felt a large foot on his back. Izaya fell to the floor not saying a word. He looked up to see the twins looking terrified. Izaya felt his arms go behind him, they were being pulled until he heard a large crunch, again Izaya did not scream in pain. If he did the twins would rush over. He felt the foot in his back, then he could no longer feel his back nor is hands. He first felt some type of electricity running down his body but now it was nothing.

"I was talking to your mother and apparently, you have been swearing at her. How dare you," the man shouted. A crowd began to form around the informant as he was getting battered. Izaya knew that the crowd would be enjoying this. Why wouldn't they?

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I won't swear at her again. I'm sorry," Izaya begged. The crowd began to get bigger, Shizuo, Kasuka, Celty and Shinra showed up. They watched for the first time as Izaya got abused by his father. It was new to them; seeing him in such a scared state, his body on the ground. Shinra could tell how scared he was. He could see it in his eyes.

"Did you slam that sex toy of yours. Are you gonna kill another child. Should I punish you again?" Izaya put his arms above his head to protect himself. Though he could barely feel his arms. He had to protect himself. Somehow. He could hear the crowd laughing. He could see his sisters crying their hearts out. He watched as Kuriri ran over to him, only to be knocked over by the wrath of their father. Izaya got onto his knee and caught his sister. She gasped at his wrist it was broken and swollen.

"When did..?" She asked. Izaya forced out a laugh throw his trembling lips. He laughed then fell onto the floor as his dad pushed him over. He fell to the floor his cheek hitting the floor. "I tripped over Masa and fell onto my wrist this morning,"

Kurirui was thrown to Shizuo who caught her. Izaya bit his lip. He probably shouldn't have done that. It stung like hell now. He noticed that the school was out. Mikado, Masaomi and Anri was standing there. They could see that they were worried.

"Someone help him," Shinra begged. He looked to Shizuo who was holding the frightened Kuriri. Shinra held onto Miari. They were both crying for their brother. Shinra was trying to sooth her but it was futile.

"Have you got any money? A good job?" Izaya shook his head then hissed. "I work at the supermarket down the street," Izaya was some what grateful that he left his expensive jacket at home. He couldn't keep that lie up if he had an expensive jacket on.

Izaya closed his eyes as a foot was raised to his face. He saw it down but then he gelt it on the back of his leg. Izaya screamed out in pain, he couldn't help it, it just came out. He tried not to make such a noise, but he just couldn't help it. It was impossible to hid the whimpers and screams. He let them out as bottling the screams hurt even more. Though the torture got worse when he screamed.

He heard as the crowd laughed at his pain except for the people who cared about him. He felt the same thing on the same leg as the information tried to scream, a foot came crashing down on his face. His face hit the ground with so much force.

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE. A F***ING DISGRACE. YOU ARE THE REASON THAT ME AND YOUR MOTHER GOT A DIVORCE," Izaya shook his head. He wan't the reason. It was the reason that his father abused him was. It was his own doing.

"YOU HAVE NO DIGNITY, GETTING A GIRL PREGNANT AT 16. GETTING LAID AT THE FIRST SIGHT A GIRL WOULD ACTUALLY LOOK AT YOU. YOU WOULD BE THE WORST FATHER, EVER," Izaya laughed then looked at his dad with venom.

"How can I be the worst, when you have your foot on top of your own son. If I ever become a dad, I will be nothing like you," Izaya spat at him. Shirou kicked him in the groin. Izaya bit his lip saying nothing. His body was numb, he felt like he was one of the phones, he had stopped on. Poor phone.

He couldn't feel anything, he couldn't feel the cold ground against his cheek, nor his back, his legs that were getting repeatedly stomped on. Izaya looked up to his sisters who were both crying reaching out for him. They were getting held back my Shizuo and Shinra. They tried to shield their eyes.

Izaya closed his eyes then heard a low emitting growl. He opened his eyes to see a grey paw. "Kana?" He asked. It was then that he noticed 7 other dogs to the first. The four girls were at the front growling, baring their teeth at Shirou. Hatchi was behind Chibi, closer to Izaya. The 8 walked forward. They were knee height, though they were still small, they were quite fierce.

"Oi, puppies," Izaya weezed out. The eight turned around to look at their sore master. "Sit," the dogs did as they were told and sat, their teeth still on show. "Lie down," the dogs simultaneously did so.

Shirou spat on Izaya before walking away, proud of his work. The dogs rushed over licking his face. Chibi sat next to him, wiping the blood of his face. The crowd began to decease except for the people that were worried about him. Izaya stood up with all his might and limped over to his sisters. He wrapped his aching arms around them and pulled them in close.

He could feel their trembling bodies against his own. He could hear them cry into his sore shoulders. Izaya kissed their heads then looked to the puppies. They were wagging there tails at a certain person.

Izaya turned to see Natsume. She rushed over and helped him stand. She held onto his waist keeping her close against him. She could see the crying faces off the twins. Izaya grabbed one face at a time and lifted their face up.

"It's okay. It's over now. It's over. It's fine" Izaya fell to his knees with the pain becoming unbarable.

"Why are you not crying. He hurt you," Izaya looked up to his sisters tears running down his face. He hid his face within their bodies.

"I wasn't going to show such emotion to that demon. I have gotten use to the feeling of broken arms and legs, so it doesn't hurt to much. The pain is just a nippy numb feeling, and it feels sort of weird if you move, but I am fine," the twins held him close. They didn't want to see him cry. Izaya nit his lip, he really hoped that he bought his lie. He was in sheer agony, but saying that to two would not make them feel any better.

Natsume helped Izaya up then handed him to Shizuo. She walked away for a few seconds then returned on a motorcycle. Shizuo helped the male get onto the back of the bike. "Celty, get your horse and bring Shinra. Shizuo, come to Shinra's with the twins. The dogs will answer to the twins."

Izaya held on as they rode off to Shinra's home. Natsume could feel Izaya hug into her closely. His arms shifted as he pulled himself closer to her. "Nat, you didn't watch did you?" The woman shook her head.

"I saw the whole thing. I heard what he called me and such. I am sorry that this happened. I was trying to get to you, but people kept shoving. I tried. I'm sorry baby." Izaya shook his head. He felt the motion stopped. He felt Natsume help him into the house. He lay on the couch his head resting on the couch.

"Nat, I love you," The girl turned round and captured his lips. That was the first time he had said that to her. The ginger leaned over the couch, so she could deepen the kiss. Izaya slowly brought his hands around her back. The female lifted herself onto him, then heard a short gasp.

"Can you guys wait," Izaya raised his head to see Shinra at the door with Celty and her helmet off. Natsume blushed then kissed his head before helping up and following Shinra to an area where he could get healed better.

After Izaya was wrapped in bandages and he had a lot of pain killers. He heard the door open and the twins screaming. It was then that he realised, that they probably had just seen Celty, without her head. Izaya called for his sisters and they came running onto the bed that he was giving, shaking.

"I thought you said there is no monsters," Izaya chuckled kissing their heads again. He never said anything. He just soothed them till they were sleeping in his arms like old times. He closed his eyes only to hear the door open again. He knew who it was. No one else would sooth his hair like that.

"I was hoping that I would be the only girl in your bed tonight," Izaya chuckled then took her hand. He kissed it softly. He looked into her beautiful hazel eyes then gently pushed some of her silky ginger hair from her face.

"I wouldn't of minded that to, but it seems like the twins need me. And I don't ever want to disappoint them," he looked at the two then rested his head back on his pillow. Natsume climbed over one of the twins and captured his lips once again.

"I'll be going, now. Get some rest," Izaya only nodded then closed his eyes. Natsume quietly shut the door then made her way into living room. She took a seat beside Shinra then looked at Shizuo who playing with the eight dogs happily. All eight of them were pawing at his hands, playfully trying to attack the hand.

"Kasuka, aren't you getting one of these puppies?" Kasuka came from the kitchen nodding his head. He went on the floor and began to search for the collar. He picked up the one with the pink collar.

"Yeah. Rei," the puppy licked his face then ran off to chase after Chibi who had disappered. Mikado and Masaomi had followed the twins to here. They wanted to see if Izaya was fine.

Izaya woke up to the rustling on his bed. He opened an eye to see his sisters getting up. He swung his sore body to the side and looked at his body. He didn't have a top on but he would be fine. He had joggers on. He got onto his feet. Taking a step closer to the wall, the male clung to the said wall as he made his way to see his friend. He stopped as four female dogs sat wagging there tails at him.

"No. I'm hurt. Don't," the dogs lay down before jumping up and began to run round the house, crazily dashing from one end of the house to the other. Izaya made his way into the living room. He saw everyone eating a bag of chips.

"Morning, sunshine. You look well," Izaya smirked at the one who spoke before retorting.

"At least I look good when I wake up, Nat" The girl pouted before whispering.

"I'll give you that, but when we are in bed. I am the one who looks the best naked. Isn't that right. Honey?" She teased. The four younger kids blushed at the statement. Izaya only laughed once again before making his way over to sit beside her.

"Well depends on the beholder is. If I were to be gay, your body would hold no intrest. But if someone was gay and saw me in that state. They would think i was a goddess," the kids went ever more red.

"True, but I still win, unless you want to get a second opinion tonight?" Shinra looked to at the younger ones who were looking down at the floor. He took a seat beside them and stole a chip of Kuriri.

"As tempting as that is. My body is killing me as it. I have no strength to hoover," Natsume laughed before raising an eyebrow before asking.

"And who said you were going to be on top. You know how I like it on top," Shizuo at the statement went red. Since when did the talk about such thimgs. Last time he checked, he didn't have a love interest.

"Mrs and Mr Orihara, can we interupt you for a few seconds. Have your sex chat later," Kasuka stated picking up Masa. He held her in front of Izaya.

"I'll drop her on you," Masa was the heaviest dog of the lot. She was extremely cute, but was the fatest, well built, out of all eight. Taki was a close second. Izaya held his hand out for her but as soon as Kasuka let go off her Izaya swore from the top of his lungs. He let go of the dog and Natsume caught her. She patted her head before putting her on the floor and seeing to Izaya.

She laughed taking his wrist and soothingly made circles in it, "Sorry Masa, but my wrist still hurts," the dog poked her nose on his joggers. Izaya got his other hand and patted her head softly.

The informant looked to the girl who was smiling as she held his sore wrist. She looked into his eyes then frowned, "Did you mean, what you said?" Izaya nodded, putting an arm around her as she cuddled into his side.

"Can we know what you said? Or is better of not knowing?" Shinra asked walking over to Izaya with some food on his plate. Before Izaya could tell Natsume not to say it she opened her mouth and blurted out the truth.

"He said that he loved me, for the first time," she squealed happily.

"I'll take it back, Nat, if you are gonna blurt it out," he said lowering his head.

"Nat? You call her Nat?" Kasuka laughed. Everyone else didn't quite understand this. That was her nickname from him. What was the point.

"Izaya told me, back when he was young about him and Nat and the other thing that had occurred that day,"

A five year old Izaya returned with a ginger haired female. Izaya rushed to his mother with a large smile, "I marry Nat," Izaya's mother laughed. She was gonna ask who Nat was until she saw a small ginger haired girl standing at the door.

The girl stuck out her chest, her hair going out of her eyes before saying very angrily. "It's Nat-sume. Natsume," Izaya turned to her then planted a kiss on her cheek.

"It's Nat to me," the mother squealed as her son kissed a girl. It was so innocent and cute.

"I don't wanna be your bride," Izaya laughed planting another kiss but on her lips. He smiled at her cheekily.

"Sure ya do. You wuv me. You can't we-sist me," he laughed. The two were played in the garden till it was dark. The girl left giving Izaya a peck before leaving. The boy turned to see his father who was growling.

"YOU IDIOT. YOU GOT FRIKEN MUD ON THE CARPET!" In that moment two things happened. Izaya's father hit his son sending him to the floor and Natsume came back in the house, as she forgot to thank Izaya's mother for the dinner.

As she opened the door she watched as the boy fell to the floor. His dad was screaming at him for the mess he had made. "You may as well be an adopted child. You mean nothing to me. We are not related by blood. How on earth can you be so stupid," Natsume came rushing in. She stood infront of the crying Izaya and frowned at the older man.

The man was going to back hand the girl for interupting, but Izaya grabbed her skirt and pulled her back just before she got hit. The girl landed on his lap. She then ran out the house crying.

To this very day, she wished she had done more. She wished she could of protected him. She could have told social workers but she never told anyone. Izaya had told Kasuka about everything.

Izaya closed his eyes leaning onto the girls shoulders. He had told her everything back then. How his dad had hurt him to how to lose weight. She stroked his soft hair then whispered to Shizuo. "Take him back to the bed," Shizuo did as he was told and laid him onto the bed. He put him onto the bed gently in the centre. He watched as Natsume crawled in beside him. She kissed his neck then looked to Shizuo.

"Remember that fat friend of yours. Fusaga? You do realise that is Izaya. It was his fathers name, but he didn't want to have anything to do with him. So he changed it to Orihara. He lost all his weight that summer so when he returned he was different. Didn't you wonder how Kasuka knew him so well,"Shizuo shook his head. He never really thought about how his brother knew the flea so much.

He guessed they had become friends. Shizuo left the door open some and exited the room. Natsume got up and began to strip of her clothing. She then heard a large barking noise and a herd of tiny feet running this way. The first one one the bed was Chibi then all the rest came in. Izaya sat up at the sudden intrusion. He noticed that all eight were crying and were shaking from fear.

Shinra came running into the room with a headless Celty, causing all the dogs to crouch down and whine. Izaya laughed before scratching Chibi behind the ears. He watched as Masa came crawling over hiding her face in his chest.

"Hatchi," Izaya called scratching the large dog's soft red coat, watching as Hatchi rose his head. The informant looked to Shinra before looking down at Masa. "Hatchi, will be your soon. So get him used to Celty,"

Shinra went onto the ground and called for Hatchi. He crawled over growling softly at Celty. Shinra got the dog onto his stomack. He scratched his little stomach. Celty crouched down and touched the puppies stomack.

"I pacifically trained him in hand signals, so Celty could command him. Get Miaru or Kuriri to show ya. All of the dogs use the signals as well," Izaya patted Masa showing his flat hand to Masa and she sat. He lowered his hand so the pam was facing the ground. The dog lay down, then Izaya twirked his finger round and the dog jumped up spinning around. Izaya clicked his finger and Masa rushed over to him and gave him kisses.

Shinra laughed then tried out some of the commands with Hatchi. He was a little slower but he did them anyway. Hatchi began to sniff where Celty's head should be. For what ever reason he decided to run round the house crazily then would return to her missing head. Izaya laughed closed his eyes.

"Shoo," he turned onto his right side only to wince in pain, but he stayed in that postion. Shinra watched as Hatchi left the room and sat at Shinra's bedroom door. Shinra laughed allowing the dog into the room. He jumped onto the bed and curled into a small ball on the right. Shinra laughed then cuddled into his soon to be dog.

His mind was on Izaya. That was the first time he had witnessed something so inhuman. People were laughing. Izaya was in pain and they were laughing. He hated that. He really wanted to help him, but how would he have gone about it. He did not know.

**Very long chapter. I have decided to do one more. So enjoy that. Tell me youropinions on IzayaxNatsume**


	5. Chapter 5

Izaya sat at his desk. He had managed to go home with the help of Shizuo. The brute was sitting in the living room of Izaya's very large apartment. "Why didn't you ever tell me that you were Fusaga?" Izaya looked up at the sound of that name. He rolled his eyes knowing who had blathered it out.

"I don't know. I didn't want to say that name, or ever be related to that name," Izaya whispered quietly.

"So why did you hurt me if we were friends?" Izaya stood up and limped over. He smiled at his reason before saying.

"My mum took Kana away, so i was scared i would put weight on again. So i teased you so you would chase me. I knew you wouldn't die from my teasing. And you told me that you wanted to become stronger," Izaya turned away back to his computer. He sat down at his seat then logged onto the dollars conversation.

_'Did you guys see Izaya get beat up yesterday? Highlight of my day'_

_'I saw that. Who was the guy?'_

_'A client?'_

_'No he was talking about Izaya's past'_

_'Would that be his father. I think they mentioned it?'_

_'Even Mr Orihara hates Izaya. That's ironic'_

_'Guys...wait. I know Izaya. I rushed to see him after'_

_'Why would you do that?_

_'YOU DON'T KNOW HIM. He is only like that due to his dad,'_

_'Hardly'_

Izaya rolled his eyes before typing a message,

'_You guys shouldn't gossip where I can see It. Yes, that guy yesterday is my dad. He has been abusing me since I was 5. The sex toy, would be my girlfriend. The only person ever to witness my dad abusing me when I was younger. The dogs yesterday are mine as well. Thank you for yesterday. I can't _walk and the twins are still shocked about the whole thing'

'Well they did watch their dad break their brothers arms,'

'Is that you Izaya?'

'You are slow'

'Watch your tone or i'll get your dad on you'

Izaya never replied after that. What was he to say. He couldn't. They had found his weakness. The male felt an arm go round his shoulder. He felt long hair on his shoulder and it smelt of his shampoo.

"I'll deal with him. Shall I?" Izaya nodded.

Natsume typed a message to that guy.

_'How about we settle this, just me and you'_

_'Sure, i have something against you and you are like crippled,'_

Natsume laughed then took her boyfriend to the area where they were to meet up. The male was a random male that Izaya had met before. He stood there with Shizuo standing behind the crippled Orihara.

"You gonna fight me, you little-" Natsume rushed over and kicked the guy in the leg. The male fell to the floor. He held onto his leg in pain.

"I was the one who called you out. So yeah, fight me," She walked over to Izaya taking his hand though she was really going into his sleeve pocket and taking out his switch blades. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and Izaya looked down to the ground.

"I can't believe I am getting my girlfriend to fight my battles," The girl laughed taking one more knife from him. She put them up her own sleeves then walked forward towards her opponent. She tied her hair up into a high pony tail. Two small strands of hair cascading down her face.

The male never spoke he rushed towards her. The girl ducked down, unbuttoning is jeans then swopped behind him. It was barley noticeable her un-doing his jeans, though Izaya did notice. He laughed as the male went to pick up his jeans but Natsume tackled him to the floor and held a knife to his neck.

"75.5% of children have been abused by their parents at one time and only 7% of that, the parents meant to abuse their child. Izaya had to be one of the 7% that got abused. Now do you wish to carry on living or shall I kill you here and now. If you wish to live. You will apologise to Izaya right now," Natsume punched him square in the face then stood up and stood beside Izaya their hands entwining together.

"I am sorry Izaya Orihara. I am truly sorry," The said male never said a word he just walked away with Natsume following him. Izaya was in great pain as he walked but he didn't want crutches. Natsume could feel him limp beside her.

The two arrived back home. Natsume got Izaya to lie on the couch and she would deal with everything. She helped take his jacket off and helped him get into some comfortable trousers. She kissed his cheek then straddled his hips. She kissed him softly, their lips moving slowly with each other.

She moved away but Izaya shook his head and brought his lips to hers once again, "Natsume. I love you. Thanks for being here for me. I really appreciate it," The woman kissed him once more then stood up.

She walked over to his computer desk and then began to check up random stuff. Izaya could hear her weeping quietly. He looked up to see her softly weeping at his desk.

"I love you too. I love you so much. I hate seeing you like this," She sat at the computer for some time, most likely working. Izaya had closed his eyes and fell asleep against the couch. Natsume looked over to him wiping away her tears. She found a blanket and gently draped it over him.

The door opened and eight puppies came rushing in with excitement. Izaya didn't stir from the racket they were making. Chibi jumped onto the couch and walked over to where Izaya was and took a seat at his legs.

The ginger female looked at all the dogs who were all resting in a small corner of the room. The twins walked over to Chibi and sat next to her. They turned the TV on for some time. Shinra came over with Shizuo. They looked at the male who was sleeping so peacefully.

* * *

"Daddy, daddy i hurt my knee," the very over weight boy cried for his dad who picked him up and raised him high into the sky with a warm smile. He brought the boy into his arms before whispering to his son.

"It's alright Izaya. Daddy will take away all of the pain," The boy laughed at the affection.

* * *

"Daddy i made you this," a small overweight boy rushed over with a daisy chain necklace. The dad laughed putting the small chain around his wrist. The father patted his sons head before saying

"I love it,"

* * *

When being a child you believe certain things, that the safest play to be is with your parents. Your mother is to care for your wounds and your father is to inflict pain on the ones that had wounded you. But for Izaya, the one that caused his wounds was his father. The boy lay on the ground trembling in fright from his fathers wrath.

Izaya had just come back with a score card. He had improved since last time and got 2 out of 20 for maths and 3 out of 40 for his english test. He had been proud of his score seeing the last ones he got zero on both.

His dad was very disappointed and lashed out at his stupid son. The boy lay on the ground, he felt a soothing hand on his back then heard his mother whisper. "I am proud of you. You are improving. I'll get you some help," Izaya turned to his mother and cuddled into her saftey.

* * *

Izaya woke up with tears falling down his cheek. He saw his sisters staring at him with worry. The raven swung his legs round then whimpered at the pain. Natsume came rushing over with a small box and a glass of water. The informant took a pill from the box and swallowed it drowning it with the water.

"I made dinner. It's got lots of protein to help you get better. Oh and tomorrow a client will be coming round for information. I was bored and wrote some more things with your status box. Izaya's status box was basically a log of all the information he had collected.

The male nodded then looked to the twins who were looking rather worried. Izaya's eyes broadened as Kururi wrapped her arms around his body, shaking. Izaya held her close then kissed her hair. He never asked what happened. She would say when she was ready.

"Izaya, Dad spoke with me. He wanted to take all three of us out for a dinner," Izaya shook his head. "And to be honest, I want to go to a fancy restaurant," Izaya shook his head once again.

"I'll take you out for a special dinner. I'll be getting paid tomorrow, so i'll take you out tomorrow how about that," the teal hoddied twin nodded hugging her brother.

* * *

The next day came and Izaya was dressed in his usual attire minus his jacket since he was inside. He heard a knock at his door. The four dogs that were with him went crazy at the sound of the door. Izaya rolled his eyes before walking over to his door and answering. He saw that girl he had met, when the puppies were born. She owned the labrador.

"Izaya?" She asked. Izaya led her in into the living room, with the four dogs kept running around his sore legs, unable to keep him up properly. The girl took a seat then asked what she wanted to know.

"I have to ask, is my brother apart of the yellow scarfs or the dollars. I am worried," Izaya quickly frowned. He knew the girls family name. It was Kain. Izaya thought about a Kain before answering.

"He is apart of the dollars," The girl shuddered at the idea but she then saw Chibi sniffing at her leg.

"I'm sorry to ask, but what is so bad with the dollars," the girl shuddered once again. "A boy I know, got battered by the yellow scarfs for being a dollar," Izaya raised an eyebrow before asking a certain question.

"Is that boy called Ryo Takiguchi?" The girl nodded. "Well to be frank, those guys were not really the yellow scarfs. They had a grudge against the leader of the yellow scarfs, so they joined his group and tried to take over. The leader of the yellow scarf and the dollars are really close,"

The girl was confused with this knowledge. "Then who battered my brother yesterday? He came back with a his trousers half way down his ankles and he had a black eye. He wants to go after the yellow scarf leader," Izaya laughed before limping over to his computer. He logged onto the dollar chat box and scrolled up till he found what he needed to find.

"Come here," he said. The girl walked over to his computer. Izaya let her sit in his seat then she showed her the conversation. She read through it feeling sorry for him. "Well my girlfriend, wrote the last message since i am like this," the girl nodded then looked down.

"So it was your girlfriend?" Izaya nodded and made his way back to the couch. The girl followed.

"My brother wanted to get your dad on you?" Izaya nodded. He never said anything afterwards. It seemed like Miss Kain was done speaking. The girl turned to see the door open and four more puppies came running in. They jumped onto the couch and gave Izaya kisses.

"The twins are just coming up, you about ready?" The female noticed the girl then took a seat beside Izaya then noticed the girl.

"I assume you are the one who battered my brother?" Natsume frowned before nodding. She looked at the girl with venom in her eyes.

"I assume, that your related to that asshole. Yes i did. And i would do it to anyone awho is like that," The girl only nodded then bowed to Izaya. She put the money on the table then rushed out the door. Natsume walked over picking it up and counting the amoumt.

"Wow 15,440. How good is your infomation," Izaya held his hand out and then put it into his wallet. He beckoned for Natsume to come over to him. He brushed his lips against her neck, causing the girl to moan lightly.

"Don't tease me," Izaya grinned before kissing her softly. Natsume moaned once again, but she frowned. Izaya looked into her loving eyes, the twins walked in and over to them with a frown.

Izaya heard a yelp then looked to see Masa on the floor wining. The raven ignored the pain and rushed over to the dog. He saw that under her eye she was bleeding. He ordered his sisters to get some ham, warm water and a cloth.

Everyone rushed to get what they needed and returned. Izaya held the dog and began to wipe away the blood on her face. The puppy was squirming in pain not wanting to be seen to. Kururi rushed to see if the dog was okay.

"Hold the ham out for her," Izaya said looking under her eye. He put some pressure on the warm cloth then let go. He took the ham of his sister and handed it to the crying puppy.

"Who's my brave girl?" He asked the puppy then kissed her snout. He shook his head and stood up and walked over to get his jacket. He led the three girls into his car and they watched as Izaya made his way round the nissan till he got in at the driver seat. He plugged his phone into a devise then began to search for something on it.

"Honey, should I drive. You aren't at top speed?" Izaya shook his head then began to reverse out his space before taking off to the fancy restaurant.

The waiter led them to their table were they sat together. They spoke happily for some time until Izaya felt weird. "Nat," he whispered. The girl looked up not saying a word, she looked at him, but Izaya was already looking at the spoon. He held the spoon, the concave way, so his vision wasn't upside down. He was looking at his surrounding till he saw a figure he didn't want to meet.

Izaya never uttered a word, he picked up the knife and in that second a hand went on his throat. Izaya gripped the hand, the knife pressed at his wrist. "What the f*** are you doing here?" Izaya didn't move. He could feel Natsume's hand on his knee soothing him.

Izaya was grabbed by the neck and was brought up from his seat. The raven let go of the knife and let his body go limp. "What would you accomplish by cutting my wrist. I am not like you. I don't cut myself, when things don't go my way," the twins stood up and kicked their fathers leg.

"Let go off him. Why hurt him?" Izaya shook his head then was realised. "He is not my son. His true father is in jail for rape. His father raped my wife," Izaya never said a word. The whole restaurant had heard that. Izaya gave Natsume the money before walking out of the restaurant.

He never told anyone that except for Shinra. He didn't tell them that his real dad was a rapist. He was already hated enough. Izaya got into his car and began to cry on the wheel. He never wanted his sisters to know that. Not them. He looked like his mother and he was grateful of that.

He wept for what felt like an hour until the door opened amd two arms wrapped around his body. He saw the ginger hair and continued to weep. She kissed his cheek then handed him a tissue. She helped to get rid of the tear stains then held his hand.

"He is gone. That was what you were trying to warn me. That you knew you weren't safe. You whispered my name, didn't you?" Izaya nodded then leaned into her chest. He held her close then whispered.

"He told me when i was 7. I asked my teacher what a rapist was. I got battered when i got home, as a 7 year old shouldn't know about it. Plus, I never told the twins. What would they think. I am-," Natsume shook her head then whispered to him.

"You are their older brother. Nothing else," The female dragged him from the car and lead him into the resturant. Izaya sat at the table and ate his meal while talking with the three most important girls in his life. They twins tried to steal his food, and succeced in doing so. But Izaya didn't mind. He was glad that his life had a sense of normal in it.

* * *

Izaya lay on his face as he slept, he felt an arm around him. He didn't want to turn cause he was comfy. He felt the comfy arm move away from his body, the bed rocked gently and made a small creaking noise as footsteps got further and further away from him.

He didn't want to get up, because he would be in pain if he did so, so he decided to just lie there. He felt something paw his back and he moved over slightly allowing the furry creature to lie in front of him. He patted her head then gave her a small kiss.

"Chibi you're brother and sister will be leaving us today. Should we get up and see them?" The dog hopped of the bed and Izaya followed. He was in joggers and a baggy t-shirt, he walked down the stairs, took some pain killers then went to see to the puppies who were lying on the couch beside the twins watching TV.

Natsume walked over to the door as someome knocked at the said door. She opened the door. There stood two males. One in his 40s and the other an old man in his 70s. Izaya looked who was at the door before standing up and rushing to the two people.

He was grinning madly then opened the door wider allowing them in. He looked to Natsume and the twins before asking, "Can you give us some time?" the twins walked over to the door with Natume and left the three males alone.

The fourty year old man walked over to Izaya before embracing him in a hug. The raven hugged him back then asked for them to sit down. "Is that your sentence over?" The male nodded.

"Yes, son. It is," Izaya grinned then walked over to the kettle turning it on.

"Do you want a tea or coffee?" The old male finally spoke up.

"I'll have a coffee, black and with no sugar," Izaya only nodded then looked to his dad who agreed with the older man. Izaya did what was asked and brought a cup over one at a time. He fianlly sat down with his own and looked to the older male.

"Izaya, this is my dad, your grandfather, Ryuken," Izaya nodded politely then felt a hand on his face.

"Did he do this to you?" Izaya only nodded. Kusaga shook his head then took a sip of the coffee. "It's so nice to be out. Though Shirou should be in there. He can't treat you like that," Izaya nodded then smirked.

"He'll die soon and go to hell," Kusaga laughed and so did Ryuken. He was informed that his grandson would get battered due to the fact that he was not Shiruo's true son.

"Izaya, who were the females?" Ryuken asked taking a sip of the bitter coffee. Izaya smiled then leaned back on his chair.

"The twins are my little sisters. The older, ginger one, is my girlfriend," Kusaga looked at Izaya before asking quietly.

"Is she Natsume?" Izaya nodded. He had told his dad about the child and there dissison. The two ended up talking for half an hour and within that time, Izaya lay his back into his dads arms and he was happily talking when the door opened.

Shinra, Kasuka, Shizuo, the twins and Natsume walked in. They looked at the males with confusion then watched as Shinra rushed up taking the mans hand.

"It's been so long Kusaga, how are you? Is that you released now?" The male nodded then shook Shinra's hand.

"Shinra was it? How you have grown. It's so good to see you again," Shinra laughed then looked at everyone with a large smile. Izaya stood up with Kusaga and they walked over to his guests.

"This is my dad, Kusaga," Everyone looked at each other. It was on the news that Izaya's real dad was a rapist. Apparently a reporter had been at the restuarant and it was the best scoop yet.

"I know what you are all thinking, but don't worry. Trust me," Kusaga said to the group before going to Natsume then held his hand out.

"Natsume is it? Nice to meet ya. Not to be rude or forward but after the incident, i thought you would never get back together," Natsume blushed then took his hand.

"When did you tell him?" She asked. Izaya laughed before saying,

"Eight years ago," Natsume blushed then smiled at the male.

Kasuga went over to the twins. They took a step back. Izaya stepped behind them and pushed them forward.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. Do you trust your brother?" The twins nodded and took a step forward. They shook his hand then stepped back behind their brother. Kusaga went to everyone. Kasuka and Shizuo then took a seat beside Ryuken who was looking at the puppies.

"Mr Kusaga. How do you know Shinra?"

Izaya laughed at the question from Shizuo before answering to that, "a seven year old can't go to the jail by himself, so I asked Shingen to take me and Shinra asked to come, so we all went to meet my dad till i was 16 as i was still not old enough," Everyone nodded. That was understandable. A seven year old couldn't visit a rapist by himself. A boy shouldn't visit at all but Izaya's mother had asked for the permission, that the father can visit his son.

Izaya walked over to Hatchi and Rei. He gave them a pat and put a leash on them. They had never had a leash before, so were pretty worried with what the chain was. Kasuka took the pink leash and Shinra took the black.

He crouched down then gave them a cuddle. They both looked at them with sad eyes, "No Kasuka and Shinra are your mummies now. We'll still visit you, go on," Shinra said his goodbye to his friend then left with Hatchi.

If he took him off the leash now, he would certainly go back up and get Izaya again. Shizuo and Kasuka were gone as well. They came to collect the dog and that was it.

"Honey, are you okay?" Natsume asked. Izaya nodded looking at the six puppies that remained. All six were crying softly, Natsume laughed then wrapped her arms around Izaya. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and took a seat beside Ryuken and spoke with them for a while.

Izaya got a phone call from Shinra, he wanted to take all eight dogs up the hills as he was bored. Izaya had accepted and everyone in the house went to the hills. Shizuo stood next to Izaya then gave him a small smile.

"I thought i knew everything about you, but i know nothing of you," Izaya laughed before turning with a smile.

"Like wise,"

**Finally it's done. I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
